The relationship between the Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) and adenovirus type 35 (Ad35) isolates from patients' urine will be studied. An early viral polypeptide which is coded by the E3 region and has potential immunoregulatory functions will be characterized. The synthesis of the E3 polypeptide, its glycosylation, transport to the cell membrane and association with class I major histocompatibility antigens will be measure for the prototype strain. Ad35 E3 polypeptide will be purified by affinity column chromatography to the lectin, Lens culinaris. Antibody will be made to the purified E3 polypeptide. After the prototype E3 is purified and characterized, the E3 polypeptide from the clinical isolates from AIDS patients will be compared structurally and functionally. The effect of genomic recombinations in and around the E3 region will be explored. Restriction endonuclease sites on the Ad35 genome will be mapped to facilitate cloning of sequences of the E3 region. The effects of Ad35 on human T cell lines will be studied. The establishment of persistent infections will be attempted. Parallel experiments will be done on primary human T cell lines that are mitogen or antigen activated and maintained on exogenous interleukin 2 (IL-2). Primary lymphocytes from AIDS patients willbe studied for any evidence that they are infected with Ad35. These studies will include looking for Ad genomes by dot-blot hybridization as well as examining their cell membranes with antibody against E3. AIDS sera, in turn, will be tested for any immunoreactivity with human cells that are infected with Ad35. AIDS urine isolates of Ad will be characterized from various geographic areas to establish prevalence patterns. As part of these studies, we will attempt to correlate urinary tract isolation of infectious viron with dot-blot techniques to detect virion DNA by hybridization.